Many residences or commercial sites have irrigation controllers that allow a user to schedule irrigation of their lawn at specific times. Many irrigation controllers allow for the connection of a rain sensor that interrupts watering during rain. However, these controllers are typically unable to adjust their schedules based on more sophisticated weather data. Therefore, irrigation controllers tend to over water turf during wet weather and under water turf during hot weather.